Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{3} 27$
Solution: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $3^{y} = 27$ In this case, $3^{3} = 27$, so $\log_{3} 27 = 3$.